B/D Reunion - Brenda's POV
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: Brenda replays the events of the two years before she got married.


When I first moved to Beverly Hills, I was scared... scared that no one would like me, scared I would have to live in Brandon's shadow forever, scared that I would never experience what love really felt like. Let's just say I wasn't the most popular girl in Minnesota, that was Brandon's area, but when I got to Beverly Hills things instantly changed for me, the ball was in my corner, things were working out for me. Kelly Taylor, the most popular girl in the school was actually paying attention to me, she actually wanted me to eat lunch with her and her popular friends... I was in. 

Popularity was a game and Kelly Taylor was the champion. She excelled in everything, she wore all the best clothes, she had the perfect body, she was the goddess of West Beverly High, and me and Donna were merely the sidekicks. 

Even as popular as Kelly was, she seemed to be the most down to earth person, well at least to me she was. Kelly Taylor was my best friend, almost like a sister to me, and I thought that nothing could ruin our friendship... but yes Brenda Walsh was proven wrong... God I was terribly wrong. 

Dylan McKay. 

He was and still is the love of my life, I fell for Dylan McKay without no warning at all and I fell hard. Dylan was handsome, smart and so much more and he actually liked me... I had been shocked at first, I mean no guy has ever liked me, especially a guy like Dylan, so you would understand my surprise. 

But I don't have Dylan anymore. I don't have Kelly anymore. They both betrayed me. 

The two people I trusted the most, that I trusted with everything, betrayed me. Kelly and Dylan stabbed me in the heart, and after they did, they did it all over again by flaunting their relationship in front of me, damn them, they hurt me... they hurt me real bad. 

Have you ever loved someone so much, that at times it hurts you to love them, but you continue loving them anyways because you know that you can't stop, you can't stop loving them... and then when you think life couldn't get any worse, your best friend steals him away?

If so, welcome to my hell.

But even after I left Beverly Hills and Dylan came to live with me, things were always shaky between us, and I knew it wasn't about Kelly because he would look at me, and I would look into his eyes and there would be no trace of Kelly Taylor in there, it was just me that reflected in his eyes. But yet he would start up stupid little arguments, he would become all silent out of nowhere and when I pretended to be asleep at night, I could see him staring at me, with this real intense look in his eyes.

He was going to leave me again.

I just knew it, the look that was embedded in his eyes gave it away, and I told myself, if he left again, I wasn't going after him this time. Just like clock work, the next day Dylan McKay told me he still loved Kelly and that he had to see if they could work it out. Just stab me in the heart Dylan, go ahead... There was screaming, throwing expensive glass, there were spilled tears and finally the last words that threw Dylan McKay out of my life.

"Leave--"   
My voice had been cracking with emotion.   
"Get out!"   
I screamed at him, hot tears blurring my vision.   
"Go back to Kelly, but don't you dare ever come back here. Leave! Go!"   
And then... he left.

The first couple of months, had been pure heartache for me, I would just lie in my bed and cry every night and every morning and every afternoon, I cried and cried and cried and then... I cried some more. I was hurting so badly, I hurt so much that I wouldn't--- no I couldn't move, my body had failed me, just like my heart did.. but then I got out of bed one morning.

Dylan McKay had been gone out of my life for almost a year now, and I was going to move on, he left me for Kelly Taylor... his loss. I threw myself back into acting, I put all my heart and soul into the business, and cut out everything else... I most definitely cut Kelly Taylor and Dylan McKay out of my life. I got a new wardrobe, put a lighter streak in my hair, and threw myself into the dating life again. It was time I moved on. I had to.

And that was how I met "Jackie", he was cute, an actor and VERY interested, and this is what I loved most about him... he was nothing like Dylan McKay. The relationship had been successful since the beginning, he was always there for me and for the little while I was with him, Dylan was out of my mind.

Out of mind. Out of sight.

Me and Jackie lasted 1 year, but our relationship was cut short when I got a letter... A letter from Dylan. I had never expected it, I went to my mailbox, and there it was, his name scribbled on the front, I opened the letter carefully and read every single word a million times. The letter represented something I thought I put behind me, the letter represented the part of me that still loved Dylan McKay and in that letter he asked me to go back to Beverley Hills... he asked me to go back to him.

I ended it with Jackie once I got the letter, but I didn't go back to Dylan... not at first. After I ended it with Jackie, I stayed in my house for one month straight, trying to figure out what to do but in the end I did what my heart told me to do.

I left London and caught the next plane to Beverely Hills, California.   


:::Beverley Hills - 1 month later - The Peach Pit After Dark:::

I walked into the club with confidence in my walk, I had talked to several people and they all told me the same thing... Dylan McKay came here every night. Of course, after all this club was named after our favorite place to hang out and plus there was alcohol. I walked through the crowd, as I tried to make it to the bar alive... that is when I saw him. He was leaning against the bar, taking a drink of his beverage, probably a screwdriver, Dylan's speciality. I watched him roll his eyes at the bartender, I have good eye sight, and then I watched the bartender walk over to some other girl.

I walked over to the bar, and casually started up a conversation, I don't think he recogonized me because he still had his back to me. I crossed my legs, the rubbing of my legs against the leather material of the barstool made a sound and I saw his ears sort of perk up. And then he turned to me after something I said, I watched his eyes freeze up for a seconds and then he hugged me.

The minute our bodies came in contact with one anothers I knew that I was never over him, I still loved him and the way he held on to me for the longest time, he was still in love with me. Minutes later Donna and David and the rest of the gang came over and we all exchanged our hellos. Then later that night we had a 'welcome home' party and I had been dancing with Steve when I saw Dylan talking to Kelly, by the end of their conversation, she had tears running down her face and he was looking at me.

"Steve, I think I am going to go see Dylan"   
Steve nodded and I hugged him and walked over to Dylan and smiled at him.

"Trouble in paradise?"   
Dylan had smiled.   
"Only because I don't have you"   
I smiled back at him.   
"What makes you think you don't?"

:::2 Years Later:::

I sat in the middle of *our* chinese symboled rug as I held Adrianna, in my arms. She was looking up at me, her blue eyes bigger then they had ever been before.   
"Hi baby girl"   
I said in my sweetest baby voice, I pratically had a attack of the giggles, from the face I got from Adrianna. She was so adorable, she represented me and Dylan in every way.

I yelled at Dylan, telling him how were out diapers and of course him being mister smarty pants, told me that we weren't and then he handed me a diaper.****

**_You just love tormenting me don't you?>>_**   
**_Among other things>>_**

I handed him the baby after that comment, making him change her diaper, who was the one tormenting who now huh? He gave me this look as he held our baby girl in his arms.

**_You're evil>>_**   
**_No doubt>>_**

I pushed myself up and brushed off my sundress, I snorted a laugh out, and watched Dylan try to change Adrianna's diaper. She kicked and she fussed, but finally after 3 minutes of Adrianna throwing a fit, he finally changed her diaper. I smiled and told him that I fixed lunch... I took Adrianna in my arms and walked into the kitchn with his arms around my waist.

Finally me and Dylan McKay got the happy ending... it's about time.

I mean, geez, I waited long enough for his, after all our breakups, after all the tears, after all the anger and sadness... me and Dylan finally got the happy ending, and indeed it was happy.

The wedding had been the most beautiful ceremony ever, everyone was there, well except mom and dad. Dad didn't really agree with me on Dylan and mom, well she did whatever dad told her to do. So they didn't come to the wedding, but Brandon walked me down the aisle and gave me away, better then my father ever could.

Brandon was the best wedding present I could have gotten, I hadn't seen him in such a long time and just to be able to see my brother's face was good enough but when he walked into that church arm in arm with Andrea, I think my heart flew out of my chest. Andrea and Brandon... were finally an item... no the world hasn't ended yet.

Donna and David were there, Steve and his wife Janet with their little girl Maddie was there, Kelly was there... everyone was there.

And then after a few months after a honeymoon, I was pregnant with Adrianna and now here we are... two years later down the road and things couldn't be better.

Like I said... about time. 


End file.
